Brave Heart
by Krystal Karpenter
Summary: A sword suddenly becomes the key to winning a mideaval war, but who will lead them with it? T for gore. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a cold, damp day as the soldiers line up in a Phalanax formation with their shields and everything. They had a silver breastplate with a Lion on it, but underneath the breastplate there was a metal under shirt which went up to the top of the neck, think a chain formation and under that was a plain gray shirt. On their legs they wore gray pants, but the pants were covered with alot of metal on their legs. On their heads was a silver helmet, and on their sides was a sword. The king stood up and looked at his men, he wore the same heavy armor as everyone else.

"My soldiers, we all know that...we can't win unless we send this sword away from us and hopefully lands in front of the one who is chosen by God to lead us and win this war." The men were silent, some weeping for what they have gone through. The king began again "Our Warlock Sextus, shall send this magnificent thing to were it belongs. We trust in God for my daughter Zoey Ortega, the rest of my family, and your families. Now, Sextus."

The Warlock began praying to God and then...the sword vanished. The people and Zoey were amazed. King Norman smiled, same with Sextus.


	2. Destiny

Destiny

A young boy around sixteen sprinted through the dark forest called the Brisingr. The forest was so thick that even in daylight it was hard to see where you're going, but in this case the sun wasn't out yet. Being around 5:00 o'clock am, the air was chilly and the forest floor was damp. Dew dripped off leaves of the branches. The boy stopped for a second. He put his hands on his knees and panted hard.

He lifted his head and started running again. His bow on his back kept hitting his thy as he ran. His chocolate brown hair lay just over his intense brown eyes. He wore a brown tunic that stopped above his knees. The tunic had two yellow lines going through the middle, and under the tunic was a simple long sleave shirt and a pants to cover up his knees. A brown belt went around his waste, with a pouch at one side and in it was some herbs, a knife and some crushed up plants. On his feet were a pair of brown boots. On his hands were gloves.

He stopped running, there, in the clearing was a huge buck. He silently took at his bow and aimed an arrow at the deer. He took one more step closer, but then-

'SNAP'

He looked down and saw that he had stepped on a stick that caused a huge snap. The deer immediently started sprinting across the clearing into the forest. Cursing he ran after it. The sun's rays started peaking out above the trees, but it was enough light for _him_ to run faster without running into a tree.

He can to another stop, the buck he wanted was right outside the pack. He aimed again. Suddenly a blue light flash right between him and the deer. He shot in surprise, but missed the buck's neck by a centimeter, and then he fell back on his butt.

"What! Hey! you come back here!...what's that?"

Something shiny lay in the soft grass of the clearing. He crept up towards the thing. It was a sword, but the most beautiful one he's ever seen.The grip was dark blue with pure gold stripes, in the middle of the handel were two rubies one at the top and one at the bottom, they were sorrounded by more real gold. The cross guard was pure gold and carved like feathers with a gold eagle's head facing the blade. The blade was like all blades, silver, shiny, ect.

He picked up the sword and when he did, his name became engraved on the fuller part of the blade in gold. He noticed a case appeared also. The case was a deep red with gold on the bottom and top and his name was also engraved in the middle of the case.

"How is this possible?"

He put the sword in the case, tied it around his belt and ran off.

Takuya lived in a small town called Ceris. It was cut off from most other cities, because of the dense forest Brisingr. The town had cottages, shops, butches, and stables. Takuya worked for a butcher named Brock, who was pretty mean, but not to Takuya, because he was the best hunter he had. Brock wore a rag shirt and rag shorts, with a bloody apron on top from all the cutting.

"Ahhh, Takuya, what do you have for me today."

"Sorry sir...nothing."

"What's the matter boy, you haven't failed since three months ago when your aunt died."

"Please don't bring it up." Takuya looked at the ground.

"Sorry."

"Well, I found this sword in the forest and-"

"A sword? Let me see."

Takuya took the magnificent thing, and some towns people whispered to another.

"How did a sword like that get to a mere boy. Hmph!" one person complaimed.

"Wow lab, that is quite a sword, may I." Brock insisted.

"Yes sir."

Brock reached for the sword, and when he touched it, the thing shocked him.

"Oww, damnit."

"I'm so sorry sir I didn't mean to-"

"Relax boy, you obviously had no intension of doing it, but if I say so myself I'd say the sword is well magical, I mean I think it was only meant for you, because it doesn't shock you and your name's engraved on the full and case."

"It is?"

Brock laughed, "I thought you had a good eye lad, Hahah."

"Ok, well it's best I go home and sorry about not catching anything and hurting you."

"Don't be, because I know you wouldn't hurt anything except deer, haha. Oh and here is your pay for this week, three shilings."

"Three! are you sure?"

"Of course, you've done alot for me this month and week, so spend it wisely. Good bye boy!" Brock waved.

"Bye." Takuya waved back.


	3. Norman's day of Glory

Norman's Day of Glory

In the city of Dras-Leona, in the country of Narda was a huge palace were the King and everyone else who mattered lived. King Norman sat in the throne room, sitting and thinking. Naxt to him was his daughter Zoey with her friends Kari and a girl named Kristen. Magnificent Norman wore a blue toga, his daughter wore a pink dress with long white gloves. Kristen wore the same in blue and Kari in purple.

"My King! My King!" Sextus cried "Great news! We've located the sword and its owner. Currently in a boy's hands, the one the prophecy says will defeat our enemy. He is living in the town Ceris right now."

"Ceris?" Norman asked "None of my men will go in that haunted forest for some reason, Hmmm."

"I wasn't suggesting that. Marcus lives in Ceris and is waiting for the boy to appear to him. All we do is wait."

"Very well, I see what you mean, now if you will..."

"Of course."

After Sextus' entrance there was silence. Then Magnificent Norman spoke up.

"Zoey...you know that I'm not going to be around when we take out the Empire."

"Yes father you've told me." Zoey wasn't sad because she believed he was talking crazy.

"Like the prophecy said, so you believe me?"

"Yes..." she lied.

Norman just sighed knowing she didn't really. He stood up and left the room.

"What was that about?" Kari asked.

Kristen was working on some potion, while she did her eyes fogged up, so that you couldn't see her pupils.

"Kristen...you know when you do that it freaks me out!"

"Well sorry, Kari, it's hard to concentrate when you see everything around you." Kristen muttered something and then her eyes came back to normal."

"So Zoey what was your father talking about?" Kari asked again.

Kristen spoke up, "He was talking about the prophacy. The one that says-

_The war is simple to win  
But a boy must first find a sword that was meant for him  
Though the knigdom will win, the princess will find love  
And the King will die and go up above  
Then the princess will rule with her husband along side."_

Kari moaned "That prophecy doesn't even ryhm."

"So it's the thought that counts. Anyway, umm Zoey your father may actually die in this war."

"Maybe...but I know how to avoid it."

"Really?" Kari and Kristen said together.

"The thing is that all of those events happen if I fall in love, so if I don't fall in love until the war is over, it's a happily ever after for me."

Kristen was in shock at how weird her plan was, so Kari spoke for her.

"Umm Zoey, isn't it hard to avoid love especially if the prophacy says you are."

"Oh please what are the odds, I mean all of the good looking men are in war."

**The Empire**

The Empire had conquered the whole east side of the country Narda. What was once a land that flourished with flowers and strong, green grass was turned into a dessert from all of the fighting. People have fought there for long that the grass couldn't grow back.

The Empire was ruled by King Draco. Draco had no hair and wore a black toga. He ruled in the city Helgrind on the far east side.

"My King, The Kingdom has sent the sword and it landed to a mear farm boy in Ceris." spoke his Wizard Dalgon. Dalgon wore a red tunic, with a belt around his waste and a sword at his side. He had red long hair a had a very white face.

"I know, but once they think that the prophecy is real then they will challenge me. I do not want to waste my time. Kill the boy before he gets proper training...oh and do not disapoint me."

Dalgon nodded and went off. He went into his chamber. "Yazuac, come to me. Yazuac!"

Two creatures with mummy like wrapping all over them with bugs crawling on them came up from the ground.

"Yazuac...kill the boy in Ceris."


	4. Disaster

Disaster

Takuya went to his uncle's house to pick up a few things. He ahd lost his dad in the war, his mom to a disease, and his aunt died of a disease too. Though Takuya delt with all of these losses, he still is happy, because his Uncle James and Cousin John are good to him. Takuya entered their farm and saw his cousin.

"Ahh so the great hunter returns." John came up to him "What did you catch?"

"Nothing today."

"Why? What happened? Did a rabbit chase you out."

"No respect for the hunter?"

"Come on now boys don't start anything." Uncle said "So Takuya did you get any money today?"

"Yes, about Three shilings."

"Three shilings! Amazing! I'll let you go out and spend one for celebration, but that's all."

"Sure thing."

"Hey Takuya can I speak with you for a second?"

"Sure John, what did you have in mind?"

"I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I'm leaving. I'm 17, I can't serve in the army."

"When?"

"I'll be gone when you get back."

Takuya felt his eyes water.

"Hey! get tough! You need to look after this place."

"Sure thing."

Takuya hugged his brother then went off.

Takuya went to a bar/resturant to meet up with a few friends. The resturant had three rows of three tables and wasn't that big, but had a bar. The people of Ceris hated the Empire rule. They were ruled by the Empire, because the they had conquered their town and area a while back. The citizens weren't free to talk about certian things and they had to give up boys 17 and older to be recruited in Draco's army.

"Our old king isn't doing anything for us," said Marcus, a citizen, drinking at the bar.

"Aye, we've been stuck here, being watched by this damn king."

A soldier overheard nearby and marched straight toward him, "Rejoice. For you are on the winning side." He smirked then left. The soldiers wore black armor, had a spear, shield, and a red cape.

Takuya entered the resturant and saw his friends there. He went over there and sat with them.

"Good afternoon Takuya," said his friend Davis. He wore a blue tunic, brown boots, a belt with a small dagger, and wore a blue under shirt. His brown hair matched his brown eyes. Very outgoing.

"Hey Davis, hey T.K."

T.K wore pretty much the same thing as Davis except his tunic was green and so was his under shirt. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was kind of naive.

"Hello." T.K. said gloomily.

"Uhh Davis, what happened to him."

"He got another rejection from a girl."

"How? I thought all the girls loved him."

"Apparently not."

"Hey T.K. want something to eat."

"What! we can't afford even this place."

"Really? Well, guess who got three shilings in coins." (There were 7 coins in a shiling so that was alot.)

"Nice." Davis said, "How did you get them?"

"Brock gave them to me."

T.K. spoke up, "But he usually gives you one."

"I know, that's the point."

"Ohhh."

Davis and Takuya did an amie sweat drop. Then the waiter came around.

"Davis what do you want." Takuya asked.

"The King's Cut." Which was a very good piece of steak.

"T.K.?"

"Hmm, probably the Fine Lamb Chops with a vegitable soup on the side."

"I'll take the King's Cut as well, thank."

The waiter picked up the menu then asked "What do you boys want to drink?"

"Flenarian!" The boys all said at the same time. Flenarian was a very expensive wine.

"Soooooo, Takuya," Davis started "What did you catch today?"

"Nothing unfortunately,"

"Then why did Brock give you that money?"

"He paid me for the month."

They then heard screams coming from outside. Everyone in the resturant stood up and when a couple of guys opened the door...

**To be continued...**


	5. Marcus

Marcus

A couple of guys opened the door and as soon as they did their throats came free from the necks and their bodies collapsed to the floor leaving a pool of blood. The Yazuac came in and broke all of the tables, bottles, etc. Marcus pulled out a sword and swung at them a couple of times. The beasts killed alot of people in the resturant.

The manager was hung from the ceiling with his limb ripped away from his body. Blood dripped everywhere. Davis and T.K. hid under a table. A Yazuac picked up the table and threw it across the room and hit a waiter in the head knocking him out cold. The creature was about to attack until Takuya shot it in the eye with his bow.

"What the hell are you standing around for RUN!" he yelled.

T.K. and Davis hesitated out the door.

"RUN!"

They were out. Takuya and Marcus were left fighting the Yazuac. The one Takuya shot was still well alive. He pulled the arrow out of his eye along with his eye leaving Takuya in disgust.

"Geez if your goning to do that leaving the thing in."

The Yazuac went for his leggs, but he grabbed a pipe in the ceiling lifted himself up and kicked the thing in the face. A waiter tried to run out for his life, but the Yazuac Marcus was battling chased him, grabbed him and ripped him in half. The body spilled its blood on the floor.

Then the Yazuac digged in the body, grabbed one of his lungs and ate it. Takuya was distracted by the Yazuac that he wasn't pepared for the other Yazuac's blow, whiched sent him to the bloody floor. The Yazuac lept on him. He then pulled out his sword and plunged it into the Yazuac's heart. The sword glowed as he pulled it out of the dead body.

Marcus was not having any trouble at all with his Yazuac. He took his his sword and cut the beast's body in half. The red, human blood mixed in with the purple, Yazuac blood. Marcus then took a rag and cleaned his sword. He looked at Takuya.

"You! The sword." Marcus exclaimed.

"What?"

"Where'd you get that."

"I found it."

"Where."

"In Bringr."

"Clean your sword with this then come with me."

Takuya did what he was told and followed the man.

"What do you want with me."

"Your the one we've been waiting for."

Takuya just looked at him confused.

"Let me see your sword."

Takuya handed him his sword.

"I'm not touching it."

"Why? It doesn't do anything?"

"Let's not lie to each other o.k. I know it shocks."

Takuya rolled his eyes.

"You're a good fighter, where did you learn?"

"My uncle taught, me he used to be in the war."

"Where's your uncle now?"

Takuya's eyes widened, realizing the whole city was in flames and people laid in their own pools of blood everywhere. Takuya ran to his house to see it on fire and nearly gone.

"NOOOOOOOO!!" he started running to the house.

"No!" Marcus stopped him "There's no way he survived."

Davis and T.K. came up to Takuya from behind with his uncle's body.

"I'm sorry Takuya...but..."

Takuya started to cry.

Marcus spoke up. "You boys...where are your families."

Davis had silent tears coming down his cheeks "Gone...sir..."

"And You?"

T.K. lowered his head, "Gone."

"You three boys come with me."

Takuya wiped his eyes, "Where are we going?"

"To the Kingdom."

Davis eyed him, "Just who are you?"

"Marcus, an alli of the Kingdom, and you will be to."

"What do you mean?"

"That sword, only comes to the next person to lead us, and it landed by Takuya, so Takuya...welcome to the army."

**To be continued...**


	6. Arrival

Arrival

**2 days ago**

"The Army! Are you kidding!"

"Why would I, you're a good fighter."

"Maybe, but not good enough to join in the army."

"But our people will give you lessons, I'll help to."

"Sorry, but no."

"Think, lad...the only way to win this war is if you join us. Your Uncle would've wanted you to help us, he served too, didn't you say so yourself."

"...fine."

Davis spoke up, "May I help, in the war too, I have no family, now, and I could help with the Archers..."

"Of course we're down on numbers."

**Today**

"There is the castle boys, we should get there in about an hour." Marcus said.

T.K. gasped "Wow, the king sure knows how to live in style."

"Along with the princess." Marcus added.

"He has a daughter?"

"Yes, she's very nice...sometimes."

**At the castle**

One of the kings asssistents came in.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty! we've just heard that Marcus is arriving in an hour with Takuya."

"Excellent!" Norman jumped off his throne and headed towards his room to get ready."

In one of the towers was Zoey's room, where well, Zoey was getting dressed. She brushed her hair while looking out the window.

"Why's my father so excited a this guy coming. It's as if he knows somethingthat all the rest of us don't, but everyone know he's the 'chosen one'."

'KNOCK KNOCK'

"Come in."

"Hey Zoey" Kristen and Kari came in.

"Hey,"

"So did your dad make get dressed up nice and pretty." Kristen teased.

"No I'm just getting dressed, but I'm not going to the gate."

"Well, they are here anyway."

Zoey looked out her window and saw the only boy with the sword.

"Is that Takuya!"

"Wow, yeah that's him," Kari said.

Kristen laughed "Yeah not all of the cute guys have gone to war."

Zoey opened up the windows and went to the balcony. She looked down and stared at him for a long time. 'Wow look at his smile.' she thought. She shook her head 'The prophecy...well, he not that great.'

Kristen opened her mouth "She's been staring at him for a really long time now, hasn't she Kari?"

"The prophecy,"

"Good point."

Downstairs Norman had taken a liking to Takuya and his friends.

"Please come in," Norman said "My daughter is upstairs in her room with her friends."

Kristen came downstairs to greet them and T.K. immediently liked.

"So whose the one that's Takuya?"

"I am, that's Davis and that's-"

"T.K. my names T.K."

"Right. Anyway I'll take you boys to your rooms."

They climbed up about 6 floors then Kristen turned to Davis.

"This is your room, and sorry I can't put all of you guys together next door to each other, but with the war and everything, we ared kind of packed."

They climbed up to the 7th floor then she looked at T.K.

"This is your room, it's next to mine (sadly) so if you need anything just knock."

"Thank you."

"Let's go Takuya we're going to the tower now."

"Right."

They walked up a decent amount of stairs to get to the tower.

"There are two rooms in the tower."

"Is anyone else up there?"

"Yeah Princess Zoey, but she won't mind, well, she has to not mind because it's the only room left."

"Oh. How'd you end up living in the palace, if you don't mind me asking?"

"When my mom and dad died in the war I was already friends with Zoey, so her dad let me stay here."

"Oh."

They reached his room and when she opened it he was amazed at how pretty the room was. The living room had a polished wooden floor with a balcony made entirely of marble. The walls were also marble with pictures of knights on horses and stuff. The bedroom had a white carpet and the bed had pure gold railings. The closet had alot of gold and white tunics and white pants. The bathroom had black and white tiles.

"Wow, I think I can get used to this,"

"You'd better, it's a little nicer looking than mine. Anyway I'll tell Zoey your next door."

Kristen closed the door behind her. Takuya found a note on one of the chairs of the living room.

_Please change into one of the  
__gold and white tunics for the dinner.  
Kristen_

He took his belt off and put it in the closet and changed into one of those fancy tunics. It came with a white belt and he put some white pants to cover his knees. He took a look in the mirror. "Not bad."

He went out to the balcony to take a look down. Zoey saw on her balcony. (The rooms were next to each other so the balconies were too.) She examined him from head to toe. Overal she though he was very handsome. He noticed that she was there finally.

"Uhh Hey." he said.

"Hi."

"Princess Zoey may I presume."

"You may." she smiled.

"I'm-"

"Takuya, I know the whole kingdom's talking about you."

"Right." he smiled.

'He's so cute when he smiles...darn it STOP thinking about it.'

"Anyway why are you dressed up so fancy."

"Kristen told me that your father was inviting my friends and I to dinner with all of you."

"I see."

There was an strange silence between then.

"Hey Takuya would you like a little tour of the castle, we might not be able to get through whole thing, but why not the west side where we are just to kill time."

"Sure, I'd like that."

They walked and talked for about three hours, in Zoey's mind it wasn't a tour it was more a get to know each other and her chance to flirt.

"So who taught you to shoot the bow and arrow?"

"My Cousin John."

"I see, I don't know how to shoot yet , but I want to learn."

"Do you have like any target fields."

"Actually we do, let me show it to you."

The field was huge and the targets were marked yellow in the middle, red in the outside of the yellow and blue on the outside of the red.

Zoey handed Takuya a bow.

"Let's see how good you really are, Taki."

He took his stance, lifted his arm and aimed then fired. The bow hit right in the middle.

"Wow you are good."

"Thank you. Would you like to know how to shoot."

"Sure"

"First take your stance."

She spread her legs and stood up.

"Put your legs a little closer together...Now pull your arm back."

She did what she was told.

"No, like this."

He came up behind her and put one hand on her waiste and the other to lift her elbow. She blushed a little.

"Good now let go."

She did and it hit bull's eye.

"Oh my gosh!"

"See. Told you."

She smiled at him and he smiled back. They then went back to their rooms.


	7. dinner

Diner

"Attention!" the King's chef said banging on a little glass with a fork "Attention!"

The room fell silent.

"The seating arrangements will now be assigned." The dinnig hall was huge. There was a huge furnace right behind where the king would sit.

"Whoa, now that's a dinner." T.K. pointed

"Really, I don't think it was that impressive." Davis said sarcastically.

"You do?"

Davis rolled his eyes and walked on.

"Takeru?" The chef called out.

"T.K."

"Oh, T.K., next to Kristen."

"No problem," he said.

"Problem." Kristen reluctantly walked to her seat.

"Davis next to Kristen."

"Kill me." Kristen called to the heavens.

"Zoey, sit by your father as usually, and Takuya next to her."

The chef went into the kitchen to bring out the meal.

"I can't wait to start eating!" T.K. said grabbing both his fork and knife.

"Yeah, but first is the beggining course then the main course."

The servants came out with big no HUGE salad bowl. They put a fair amount in each plate.  
Takuya was confused on which fork he should use out of the five that were there.

"The first one," Zoey whispered "they go in order."

"Thanks." he smiled which made her blush.

Kari and Kristen noticed this.

**Kari's POV**

This is bad, I thought to myself, she's never fallen for a guy this easily. What Takuya have anyway.

I turned my head to see Kristen staring at me with a look that said do something. This was a first. Kristen's usually the one with the plans here. She's so smart with plans and stategies that she came up with a battle formation to help us win a couple of battles, but unfortunatly the Empire caught on.

I hissed, remebering that Zoey's _trying _notto fall in love with this guy, but even though she doesn't know it, she's never been this happy. I mean she laughs alot around him, and is constanly smiling. To tell you the truth I didn't want to do anything at all, but then again her father's on the line.

This is great even _I _don't know what to do. I gave Zoey a kind of be careful look, and boy did she get the massage right away.

"Um excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." Zoey stood up.

"Are you okay?" Takuya asked with concern.

"I'm fine thanks." she smiled at him.

She walked out and Kristen and I weren't far behind. Kristen had her eyes as white as clouds, which meant she was doing some spell or something.

"Zoey your getting a little attached." I said with a concerned voice.

"Oh please I don't like him." she lied.

"Give me a break," Kristen's eyes came back to normal "You know the prophecy is always right, especially if God said so himself."

"You don't think this is the guy?" she laughed.

"This is serious!" I yelled, which I don't do often, I'm usually the calm person, I was pretty shocked at myself.

Zoey stared at me with wide eyes.

I began to speak, "Zoey, I know it's hard if you know how the future is going to end, but you have deal with what you have. I've never seen you this happy, and to tell you the truth I wasn't going to do anything, but it's time to face it that he might be the one for you. Tell me what do you think of Takuya?"

"Well," she began "he's really nice and sweet. He's funny, cute, and...loving."


	8. The Battle of the Plains of Coros part I

**The Battle of The Plains of Coros part I**

Three months...three months of hard training, Takuya went to the target field to practice with his bow. It was dawn and the sun was barely out. He came out here almmost every day. Sometimes he'd see Davis, Kristen, or T.K. out too, but he hadn't seen Zoey for a while. His friends had told him that she was way out of his league, but he ignored them. Davis and Kari started falling for each other and then started hanging out more and more. T.K. had been trying to win Kristen's heart, but had no such luck.

So bottom line is, Takuya was lonely, but little did he know that Zoey watched him every day when he came to practice. She started at him with her, green orbs. She loved it when the soft breeze rippled through his hair. She fowned. _Why can't I love him? _she thought, _Why do I have to fear a stupid prophecy?...I love him, _she admitted, _But I love my father too._ She walked out to the balcony and looked over The Plains of Coros. The soft, green grass swished with light wind above.

She looked back to Takuya to see that General Carson was leading him to the armory.

_No! _she thought.

Just then Kari burst in.

"There's going to be a battle in The Plains of Coros!"

"I knew it!" a tear rolled down her cheek, " I have to tell him good luck."

She tried to get up, but Kari just grabbed her wrist and put her back in her chair.

"What are you doing?!" Zoey's eyes flashed with anger.

"It's to late, he's already in the battle field."

"Where's Kristen?"

"Commanding the archers with T.K. on the wall around this palace."

**Meanwhile**

General Carson had lead Takuya in the armory.

"I've already put together your armor, you only have to get your sword and pick your bow." Carson said leading him to his armor.

"I have my sword."

"Good, now put this on,"

He handed Takuya his breastplate that was silver except for a red dragon on the back. Next were the platelegs, which fit perfectly, but Taki thought they were uncomfortable. Now the shield and helmet, the shield had a red dragon on the front to match his breastplate and the helmet was silver and basically a typical mideaval helmet.

"Good now pick your bow," Carson pulled him into a whole room filled with bows and arrows.

"Wow..." Takuya scanned the walls in wonder, "Umm, I'll take...that red one right there."

"Ahhh, the Amafest,"

"I beg your pardon?" Takuya turned to him with a confused look on his face.

"We call it the Amafest for no particular reason, but anyway it's a great choice"

Takuya took the bow off the wall and grabbed the arrows that came along with it.

"Now," Carson lead him to the stables "Get your horse and let's go."

Takuya, during his training with Carson, had picked a male horse named Comet. He was redish, brown and had a black mane. Carson's was named Snowstorm, a male, white horse with a white mane.

Carson and Takuya mounted their horses and entered the battle field. The whole army roared as Takuya entered, because they finally had hope of the prophecy coming true. Takuya headed to _his _men, yes his men. During his training he had gotten a group of one-hundred men to lead. The named themselves the Myrmidons. Carson had taught him to comand groups, so to start out he gave him what he has now. Davis was in it, with made Takuya feel good, but he had gotten to know everyone and actually made battle plans. (Yes Takuya can be smart..._sometimes_)

Zoey watched Takuya talk to his men, she had never seen Takuya fight, but she assumed he wasn't ready. Kari, on the other hand, was more focused on Davis. She knew he was a decent fighter, but still scared. Then in the distance...the Empire.

Takuya and his Myrmidons were in the back behind the other thousand men that Carson lead, and not because they had to, it's just that Takuya had a strategy in mind. Usually the king would lead and Carson would help, but Norman had not felt well the last couple of days so Carson was leading.

"THEY"RE COMING!" Shouted the archers on the wall.

They Kingdom and the Myrmidons began to walk steadily.

The two armies were just a mile apart until they heard a scream from the Empire.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The two armies collided, but the Empire didn't reach the Myrmidons yet.

"SHIELD DEFENSE!" Takuya screamed.

The Myrmidons then hudled together and formed a shield wall and some men took out their arrows.

"FIRE!" Takuya shouted.

Just then Takuya and 50 other men started fireing their arrows. Takuya shot a guy in the forehead making his blood come down on his eyes, so he couldn't see, making him vunerable to the edge of a sword or spear, but then Davis finished him off by stabbing him in the bowls. Takuya shot again and bullseye! Right in the stomach! And just as quickly he shot, he reloaded and shot again.

Takuya got off his horse and shot another while jumping, this time, pinning a man's neck clean.

"Disperse!" Takuya yelled. The Myrmidons took out their swords.

Takuya started out killing twenty men right from the start! Davis ran up to a guy and stabbed him right in the heart. His blood splattered everywhere. Soon, the soft, green grass turned into a gut field. Blood and brains where everywhere.

**Now you pick if a guy gets beheaded or cut in half for the next chapter! See ya!**


	9. The Battle of the Plains of Coros II

**The Battle of the Plains of Coros part II**

Zoey's breath was taken away on how Takuya could handle the bow and sword, which made her like him even more. Kari on the other hand had been watching Davis fight, and he was doing o.k..

T.K. and Kristen have been shooting away and have managed to keep the enemy 4 miles away from the wall.

"Light your arrows!" Kristen shouted putting her arrow on fire, and so did everyone else, "Fire!"

There was a line of fire coming down from the sky and cut the Empire's army in half. The half on the other side of the fire had to wait from it to extinguish.

"We got them!" T.K. shouted, "Yeah!"

The archers on the wall started cheering and waving their bows in the air.

Back down at the battlefield, Takuya and Carson have been hacking away at the Empire, but little did they know that the general was looking for revenge and alot of it. The man was tall and buff. He stood there, looking at the fire, waiting for it to die out. He looked at the axe in his left hand and the pair of nun-chucks in his right. He wore no shirt and only pants on his legs. He had no armor at all!(Like he needed it)

"General Bruno, any orders." a soldier appraoched him.

He opened his mouth and spoke with a deep, strong voice, almost intimidating, "Wait for the smoke."

"Yes sir."

He had been glaring at the boy in dragon armor, and sensed that it was the one.

Takuya slashed other guy in the chest. He then saw another guy running towards him. The man swung at Takuya, who block the blow with his shield, and countered with his sword, stabbing him in the stomach. Water spilled out of the stab.

Takuya felt his stomach ache. He saw the fire go out and suddenly a new half of the Empire came. Carson and Takuya were next to each other, while slicing through the secondaries. Takuya then saw a huge, six foot man walking towards him. The monster swung at Taki, who dodged it, but fell to the ground dropping his shield. Zoey gasped watching the horror. Bruno hit him with his nun-chucks, knocking his helmet off. The fighting stopped around the two.

Takuya felt blood coming down from his forehead, but then Bruno struck again. This time a gash appeared on Takuya's arm. Taki howled and dropped his sword. Zoey started to cry thinking it was the end.

"So this is the chosen one?" Bruno chuckled.

Takuya got up and grabbed his sword with his right hand and went in to stab him, but Bruno moved out of the way and punched Takuya in the stomach. Taki collapsed. His sword fell out of reach. Takuya felt fresh blood drip from his mouth. His left arm hung there motionless and his right arm was at his stomache and his head rested on the grass. Then it started to rain, hard. Takuya's hair stuck to his forehead right above his eyes.

He thanked God for the rain, to cool him off, almost forgetting that his life was pratically over. Bruno picked him up by the breastplate and punched him in the stomache again. Takuya fell back. Struggling and groaning to reach his sword. Zoey looked away from her balcony. Carson tried to help, but the Empire soldiers kept him back. For Takuya the world seemed to go in slow motion.

"T-a-k-u-y-a!" Carson yelled (in slow motion)

Davis also yelled "G-e-t-u-p!"

Takuya looked around slowly and barely saw Zoey on the balcony crying. He turned to look at his enemy again. Another punch was coming this time at his face. Bruno struck him in the cheek. Another bloody wound started to appear. He was almost out of it. Taki tried to reach his sword, but it was to far.

"Now all of you remember the I, Bruno, killed the chosen one Takuya!" he said that with triumph in his voice. Bruno took his axe and pulled it back behind his head. Suddenly while he started his swing, Takuya's sword went to Taki's hand and blocked the axe with incredible strength. Bruno's eyes grew wide, and he pushed down harder and harder, but the sword in Takuya's didn't move. Suddenly, Takuya found strength to stand up, then he took his sword and swung it at Bruno's head and the head came clean off his neck. Bruno's blood filled the ground.

The empire started retreating immediently, and the Kingdom yelled out with joy. Zoey started to wipe away her tears and smiled and started laughing. Takuya smiled, but then past out and collapsed to the ground. Carson stopped laughing and picked Takuya up with the help of Davis.

The air filled with silence as Takuya was carried off the battlefield. All the men then took a knee to honor him. Zoey started making her way to the doctor room. The archers on the wall also took a knee for Takuya. T.K. ordered for the men to spill gasoline in an odd formation, then told Kristen to shoot a part of the gasoline with a fire arrow.

She did and the fire began to make line, then a curve and at the end...it was the shape out a dragon and _that _ended the battle for the Plains of Coros.

* * *

**(spoken softly) Please tell me what you thought, review please.**


	10. During the night

**During the Night**

_Am I dead? What happened? My head hurts. What's going on? If I'm alive, for some reason I can't open my eyelids. Hey what's that? I can hear...voices? Is that Davis? Zoey? T.K.? Kristen? or maybe Carson? I'm so weak. What's wrong with me? I better stop asking so many questions, or I'm gonna hurt my head even more. Just listen Takuya, just...relax._

Zoey sat on a stool right next to Takuya's head, Davis was pacing back and forth, Kari sat next to Zoey, Carson and T.K. were leaning against the wall, and Kristen stood next to Zoey.

"When is he going to wake up?" Zoey asked irratated.

"Soon." Kristen simply said.

"How do _you _know?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Duh."

"Okay Zoey, do you want me to use magic?"

"Of course!" she yelled even more annoyed.

Kristen growled and went out of the room and came back with a pale of water.

"Alakazan!" she dumped the water on him and he immediently shot up.

"I could have done that." Zoey glared.

"Then why did you ask me?"

Takuya looked around the room, not recalling a thing.

"What happened?" he moaned.

"You past out after you killed Bruno." Carson spoke up.

"Yeah, it was a great battle!" Davis said smiling "Oh, and I got you a surprise!"

He picked up a bag and took out Bruno's head. Everyone in the room but Davis gagged.

"Thanks Davis, it's...beautiful." The captian of the Myrmidons said sarcastically.

"Thought you guys would like it."

T.K. started "I thought you were a goner! The fight was amazing! How on earth did you deflect that blow?!"

"Honestly T.K., I have no clue, but I do have a clue that my head hurts...alot."

"You were hit a couple times there," Kristen started, "and everywhere else."

Zoey was just silent the whole conversation, staring at Takuya, smiling.

"Don't touch your wounds," Kari said "they'll just get even...grosser."

"Is that even a word?" Davis teased.

"You know what I meant." she punched him playfully.

After an hour or so, everyone left except Zoey. She wanted to stay the whole night, but knew she would have to go soon. He had dozed off...again. She smiled watching his chest go up and down. Zoey stood up and left the room. About ten minutes after she left, Takuya shot up, sweating like crazy.

"That was by far the worst dream ever!" the chosen one yelled in his mind. (I'll tell you the dream later in the story if you ask in your review)

Takuya put on a red tunic, olive, green pants and black boots. He peeked outside the door way and saw that the hallway was completely dark at the end, but he had the light behind. He grabbed the candle and headed to his room silently.

Each step up the stairs was pain for him. His legs were extremely sour, but he didn't want to go to bed quite yet. Carefully, he turned the knob to his door as quietly as he possibly could. The last thing that he wants is to wake everyone up, but little did he know that Zoey was already awake.

She had been staring out her balcony thinking, a little to much, about the future. She loved Takuya, as we all know, but loved her dad too. (I know I've mentioned that alot, but it's important)

Zoey then heard faint footsteps, the sound lead to the balcony. She then took a small peek out her window and saw Takuya on his "porch".

He saw her, "I'm really sorry did I wake you?"

"Oh, no, it's fine." she said with a blush creeping up her face, "Why?"

"Umm, uhh...why what?" he asked starting to blush too.

"Why were you concerned that you would wake me?"

"...umm...have..you ever been to your dad's garden?" Takuya asked changing the subject.

"Not in a while, no."

"It's huge and beautiful, here come with me, I'll show you it."

"I don't know it's really late..."

"It'll be quick, it's just down at the first story and the fourth door on the left." he extended his hand and she gladly took it.

They quietly walked down the stairs. Zoey couldn't stop staring at him the whole time, he noticed this and smiled. He obviously loved her too, and was planning on admitting it for some time now, but chickened out alot.

"Here we are. The king's personal garden."

It was amazingly huge, with soft, green grass and a mini waterfall landing in a mini lake. Zoey gasped at the beautiful sight.

"Isn't it wonderful how much work he put in to this?" Takuya smiled at the princess.

"It's beautiful." she looked at him.

"He built it for you."

Zoey's smile faded.

"What's wrong?" Takuya asked concerned.

"Nothing I just...nothing...let's go see the lake."

Takuya took her majesty to the lake and they both sat down on the water's edge. The crystal, clear, blue water was filled with all sorts of fish. Zoey loved the whole sight and couldn't stop smiling. Takuya looked at her, and she looked back. Suddenly they both started to lean into each other, and then their lips touched. A shock wave went through both of them as their tongues started to explore one another. They started to wrap their arms around each other, and for them it was their first kiss, but it was yet the most passionate kiss in the world.

* * *

What did you think? I need feed back or else I won't update as soon. Anyway I hope you liked it. R&R! 


	11. Battle of Ashes pt I

Battle of Ashes part I

Takuya woke up, but found himself in Zoey's bed, and the princess sleeping next to him. Takuya shot up. 'It wasn't a dream! Sweet!' he thought smiling. He got out of her bed and jumped to his balcony. He needed to change out of his clothes from yesterday. Zoey noticed him getting off, but smiled anyway.

**Empire**

"TELL ME HOW A BOY KILLED BRUNO!!!!!!!!!" King Draco yelled at the top of his lungs and made the castle shake. (Literally)

"Ummmm...the sword." his squire said quietly.

"WHAT!" The king boomed.

"Don't be angry, my majesty," replied Draco's right hand man, Koba, "We obviously didn't see the boy to be well...a threat."

"OBVIOUSLY!"

"Please, my king, calm down, Dalgon is going to lead in this next battle and he's going to use as much magic as possible to win this battle."

"What battle?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Oh umm, the Kingdom and the Myrmidons are trying to invade by going through the Burning Volcanoe I hear."

"Hmmm. Make sure your not visible until you attack."

"Pardon."

"Hide in the rocks then first attack with our Fire Herons. After they do some damage come out from your hiding places and attack."

"I see...which area should we hide in."

"Look..." Draco walked over to the map on the wall of his throne room, "Send spies to see which part of the mountian they are coming from, and if they are coming from the east or west hide along the north or south. If they come from the north, hide along the east or west."

"What about the south?"

"There's a river of lava there. It's impossible to pass." Draco smiled and sat back down in his throne.

"I'll do it right away."

"Good..." Draco said, stroking the red orb at the top of his septer, "good."

"Oh sire, one more thing."

"What?"

Why do they call it the Burning Volcanoe, I mean, it's so original."

"Go!"

**Kingdom**

Meanwhile, in the kingdom, Norman has been feeling worse and worse.

"My King, what's happening to you," said a servant dipping a towel in cold water placing it on his forehead.

"I honestly do not know." he coughed, "Please...spread the word...tell Carson to lead again."

"I will see to it."

"Thank you."

Carson on the other hand was lying on his bed when he heard a knock on his door.

"Yes," he said groggily.

"The Majesty is not feeling well," it was the steward, "He wishes for you to lead."

"Consider it done...after a get my nap..." he collasped by the doorway and fell fast asleep again. The steward groaned.

Takuya got dressed and went to Davis' room.

"So you wait, back up. You and the Princess slept together?" Davis' face grew white.

"Yes, your point,"

"My point is that you are basically rich now. And more importantly, my friend's rich, which means I'm rich!!! Finally!!"

"I don't like, because she's rich!!!"

"Whatever! Your rich anyway.!!"

"Where's T.K." Takuya said trying to change the subject.

"He's still trying to win Kristen, but had no success."

"Oh...but didn't you have success with Kari." he smirked.

Davis blushed, "What are you talking about...I-I gotta go to the...the bathroom. Get out!"

"But..."

"Get out!"

Davis shoved Takuya out of his room, "Geez, can't a guy get some privacy with his own bathroom." Davis said from the other side of his door.

Suddenly, Carson stumbled into the hallway, still sleepy.

"Get..ready for...battle," he said in between yawns.

"Huh? again please?"

"Battle...ready...get." he collapsed on the floor again.

"Fine..." Takuya dragged Carson by the collar to the armory.

Once again, Takuya got into his armor, and rounded up the Myrmidons. Carson had his troops all ready. They began the march, with the archers behind.

T.K. ran up to Kristen, "Great, here comes the spaz,"

"Hey Kristen, I was wondering if you would like to hang sometime?"

"Why are you asking me now?"

"Cause I wanted you to think about it, please do."

"Fine..." she sighed.

"Yes!"

The army started up the mountians, the sky was red and the heat was extreme. Davis leaned on a rock, but then Carson quickly grabbed him, and pushed him out of the way, just in time to avoid extremely, hot, black smoke.

"Ahhhh!" Davis jumped.

"This is extremely dangerous, don't even sit or stand anywhere. Keep walking." Carson growled.

Takuya rode on cautiously with his horse. Something then caught his eye. He turned around and scanned the cliff. 'Spies,' he thought.

"Carson,"

"Yes," Carson responded mounting his horse again.

"How close are we to the Empire."

"We're in its land why?"

"Spies," Takuya whispered.

Carson looked to the cliffs and saw some shadows behind the rocks.

"They'll send fire herons any minute, damn!"

"Fire herons?"

"Mutinous birds that come from fire, made from fire, and breathe fire."

"I still don't know why they're called fire herons."

"Nevermind just move,"

They walked a little longer until they came to a crossing.

"North, south, east or west, General?" a soldier asked.

"The south is blocked off, and the north has a clearing. Same with the east and west."

Takuya then cut in, "And the spies will tell the Empire which way to ambush us, except-"

"If we take the south route!"

"But there's a river of lava that way!" Davis replied.

"I've got a plan!" Takuya exclaimed.

Takuya then told the Myrmidons and half of the other army to hide behind the rocks, while the other half of the Kingdom went towards the west. The spies then took off to tell the Empire the news. Carson then called the half back and both armies traveled north.

* * *

"Your Majesty, the spies have informed me that the Kingdom is going west." Kobe said.

"Hmmmm, attack from the east,"

"But you said..."

"FORGET WHAT I SAID! We don't have the best spies." Draco turned to his throne and sat down, "GO!"

* * *

Battle will begin next chapter R&R 


	12. Battle of Ashes pt II

Battle of Ashes pt 2

As the Kingdom traveled up north, the Empire was ready to ambush at any moment. Davis got tired of walking, but Carson refused to take a break no matter how much he pleaded.

"Never Davis," Carson said in his english accent, "We cannot afford to stop."

Suddenly, the soldiers heard a horrifying shriek pierce the air.

"Fire Herons," Carson whispered turning his horse around trying to find the mutants.

One bird arose from the lava and rested on a boulder. The birds wings were as orange as fire. Though these birds were beautiful with their great wingspan and even color, they were black and evil inside. They were made by Draco himself and only followed his instructions. The bird started shaking, wiping away the lava from its wings, then the bird looked up at the army. The men's expressions were frightened and their mouths hung open. The bird then looked as if it were glaring at them. It gave the Kingdom a menacing look then streched its neck in the air and began shierking again.

"It's calling the others!" Davis yelled.

"T.K., Kristen, get the archers ready!" Carson yelled.

"Thank you sir, but I could have figuered to do that the first second." T.K. snapped.

Kristen had her bow in hand with the white, mithril arrows on her back. Mithril is made of pure dragon scales, almost impossible to break, but definately impossible to burn.

"Ready archers," Kristen called out, "Good, aim at the birds neck."

The mutant was done calling and four others joined it.

"Oh no," Takuya said taking out his bow and mithril arrows.

The birds took off and already began to breathe, but it wasn't fire...yet, but its was extremely hot air that made you suffer and then after two minutes or so, you'd fall down dead. The soldiers began to scream and yell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"Fire!!!!" Takuya yelled.

"Hey that's my job!" Kristen sneered, "FIRE!!"

Arrows shot up in the air and Takuya pierced one clean through the neck. Lava spilled out of the bird as it hurled down to earth with its famous shriek. Kristen shot two at the same time shooting one through both wings causing it to fall and the soldiers tok it from there. T.K. shot one in the stomache but the arrow burned up in contact. He growled.

"T.K. the neck!" Carson yelled, "that's their only weak spot unless you have mithril."

T.K. only nodded not even turning to him. Davis aimed and fired the same time as T.K. and both arrows sliced through Fire heron's neck. Ten more birds came up from the lava, this time there was fire breathing. Takuya saw the bird aiming for him and so he dove just in time, but the man behind him turned to ashes, as well his bones.

"Oops," Takuya started running, for this demon was pinning for him, "Excuse me, Pardon me," he said moving through the army, then found the chance to shoot and of course he didn't miss the vital point. "Take that ha! No bird can get me." Then another bird tried to shoot him with its flames, but luckily he ducked, "I'm just not goning to say anything else."

Kristen shot bird after bird, bringing at least seven down, she truly was a skilled archer, then she saw in the horizon, the Empire with all its goblins, orcs, bears, and human troops.

"Carson!" She yelled, "The Empire, if our elves don't hurry up we're not gonna do so well in numbers!"

"True, but I see our halfings coming, they are skilled in range, some even are swordsmen."

"Yes, but the blade isn't gonna win this battle. That's were thye elves come." Kristen said shooting her mithril clean into a bird's neck.

T.K. and Takuya shot the last bird down...for the time being there were no more.

"Secure your weapons!" Carson yelled, "March!"

Both armies came in head to head. The Empire's orcs shot hundreds of arrows at the same time, slicing through dozens of men.

"Fire Myrmidons!" Takuya yelled.

Takuya's mithril arrow went clean through one man's stomach into another's chest. As Takuya went to pick it up he saw the first man's stomach and breakfast. Kristen was surrounded by 24 orcs, she then mumbled a spell or prayer then shot her arrow at one orc, but then all 24 turned to ashes. T.K. stared in awww, not aware of his own attacker. Davis quickly took care of T.K.'s enemy by hacking at his shoulder reaveling the bone. The man screamed in pain and looking at his own bone didn't help either. Takuya took out an arrow, but saw a goblin charging at him, so he stabbed the beast in the liver, took the mithril arrow out and reused it by shooting another goblin with the same arrow.

"What's wrong with you sir?" a soldier asked Takuya, "You look green."

"Mithril works very well, for the arrow came out with a man's own stomach." He simply said before leaving to shoot some more. The soldier only shrugged then resumed his battle.

T.K. was trying to stay alive more than ever before, for two of his comrades were captured by the orcs. The orcs, being as merciless as they are, cut off his archers's hands and feet, layed him there to suffer then came bak and hacked him in the skull. T.K. was out for revenge. A goblin charged at him. He kicked him in the leg and punched him in the neck. It fell dead on the rocky, brown floor.

Takuya reaveled his sword and started using it. An orcs charged up to him, but Takuya countered kicking dust in its face then stabbing it in the chest. He twirled the sword in the orc causing it to scream in pain. There was probably no rock that wasn't soaked with blood.  
A human soldier faced Takuya with his sword at hand. The man swung, but Takuya easily doged the attack and stabbed the man clean through the neck killing him instantly. His blood spilled onto the floor, and Takuya could've sworn he saw a bone pop out.

"We're out numbered!" Kristen yelled.

"Where the heck are our friekin' elves!" T.K. shouted shooting an orc.

"We'll have to retreat and make a camp." Carson stated.

Takuya was taking on three goblins at the same time. The first one charged at him jumping, but Takuya ducked and dug his sword deep in the creature's thigh. The second one went for his leg, but The leader of the Myrmidons jumped and buried his weapon in the mutant's back. Taki looked down to see that the second had cut him in the knee a little. He growled. The third one came straight at him, but he moved out of the way and stabbed the goblin in the side.

"RETREAT!!!! RETREAT!!!" Carson yelled.

The kingdom and the Myrmidons quickly did as they were told, and the Empire cheered in triumph. Takuya wasn't happy about this at all, but he had no choice. They were, after all, greatly out numbered. Taki moaned. He was counting on the elves alot, maybe they'd find out what happened when they set up camp.

The soldies sent up their blue, yellow, white, tents that stood out from the dark ground, and red skies. Takuya stormed into Carson's tent. Carson was with two massenger elves studying a map of the Empire the they had comfiscated.

"We shouldn't have left!!!" Takuya growled piecing the map with a dagger.

"This isn't the time for rash actions." Carson said calmly, "ecspecially when we have guest." He pointed to the elves.

"We could have waited," he snarled, "Where were the elves!"

"Why do think these gentlemen are here?"

"Don't why'd we leave like cowards!"

"TAKUYA!! we weren't cowards! Our men were suffering." Carson said boiling a little.

Takuya took a step towards the captian, "My Myrmidons were fine."

"Yes, but my men aren't Myrmidons, they weren't trained separately like your men." Carson stepped away looking up, "They lost 5,000 we lost 20,000. We couldn't keep it up.

"I could have held them off!" Taki said.

"Alright, beat their 100,000 with your 100."

Takuya's face darkened, he stared at the floor with anger burnig in his eyes.

"Leave Takuya. Leave!"

"With pleas-" but his word were swallowed in his throat, it was for the better not to say anything further.

"My apologies," he turned to the elves, "He's just a boy.

"Is he not the boy you were telling us about." one of the noble creature asked.

"Yes, but everyone as their moments." Carson said taking a sip of his rum that laid on the corner of the map.

Takuya was trying to hide the anger in his face, but wasn't doing a great job. He bumped in to Davis who was carrying some firewood.

"Hello Takuya, the soldiers and I were going to have a bonfire." Davis smiled.

"I'll come...later."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm mad about us leaving that battle, Davis."

Davis blinked, "I was too, because I was on a hot streak, but I realized it was about the soldiers not me. You were doing great too, but you can't always rely on yourself. You need backup or you'll never win."

Takuya stayed silent, these were times when Davis _was_ right.

"Oh! And at the bonfire there will be messangers coming to deliver letters, who knows." Davis slyly smiled, "Your girlfriend might have sent you something" Davis went off to collect more firewood leaving Takuya pondering about Zoey. The breezed gently went across his hair.

* * *

Srry about accidently putting the chappy up before I was finished (2 all those who had the story on alert) I had 2 export it back but here it is. R&R. 


	13. Battle of Ashes pt III

Battle of Ashes pt III

"So much for the bonfire," Davis sighed seeing the thunder and lightning over head.

"I thought it never rained here." T.K. said sticking his head out from the tent.

"It doesn't," Takuya started, "The thunder always comes, but never the rain."

"Then why can't we have it?"

"What the bonfire? We can't have it, because it's still dangerous to go out when there's lightning." Takuya stepped inside the tent were at least half men were. (So it was obviously a pretty big tent.)

"We could still have the bonfire in here." Davis said with hope in his voice.

"Alright Davis," T.K. put his hand on Davis' shoulder, "call me when you burn down the tent."

Takuya squinted at something in the distance, "What are those?"

"What," Davis scanned the rocky terrain and saw alot of small specks, then a horn blew.

Carson came out of his tent, "Prepare! Prepare, for the elves arrive now. Get in an ordered line on both sides, everyone! Everyone except for Takuya, get to it."

There were loud shouts as the soldiers scamble to their positions. The immortal creatures grew closer with every step. Excitement and relief came opon everyone, especially Carson.

"Ahhh, greeting, noble ones," Carson offered his hand to the elf leader, "welcome to our camp, Zal'rith."

"Carson," the elf started placing a hand on carson's shoulder, "I apologize for the our late attendance, we had a problem with all the bars on the road."

Carson laughed, "What bars? The ones made out of rock and lava."

"Maybe," Zal'rith looked around the terrain and smiled, "where's the boy you've been going on about."

"Ah, Takuya, if you will." Carson eyed him. Takuya gave a small bow and said:  
"I'm honored." then shook the elf's hand.

"No, Takuya," Zal'rith kneeled before him, "The honor is mine."

The whole elf army then kneeled to Takuya. Davis blinked, looked and T.K., and then blinked again.

"Takuya," Zal'rith then came to his feet once again, "you should never kneel to anyone, not even the king of your kingdom."

Takuya nodded in respect, the enemy was suddenly in sight again, "Prepare for battle,"

"You heard him elves! Prepare for battle!"

The troops amored thenselves with bows slung across their backs, swords at their sides, and shields on their arms. The humans put on their steel plate body and plate legs, while the elves wore light, blue cloaks to match their blue bows and arrows. Takuya fastened his belt with his gem, handle sword. His red bow slung across his back along with his mithril arrows. Zal'rith then came in his tent.

"Sorry to disturb you." He said.

"You didn't sir." Takuya turned around, "Are you in need of my service?"

"No not at all, infact, I have something for you." Zal'rith took out a green plate body with a blue dragon in the middle. He revealed a pair of plate legs too. Takuya's eyes grew wide.

"Whta's this?"

"Abdament armor...far better the steel or mithril and it's light as well. Please try it on."

Takuya first put on the abdament chain then the plate body itself. He loved it, it was perfect for him.

"You look stunning," the elf leader smiled, "you keep, it's yours now, along with the abdament shield. The blue dragons is mithril, tho one in the center of your plate body and shield. The armor was made by the dwarves in the west. I asked for it."

"I cannot except this," Takuya answered.

"Yes you can, and you will. It's yours. Now I must be off. Good bye for now." with that, Zal'rith exited. After a while of looking at himself in the mirror, he left the tent.

Davis then ran up to him, "Takuya! Takuya! The messengers were here and they sent you this." He handed Takuya a brown envelope, "It's from Zoey," Davis smiled, "I got one from Kari."

"No wonder your so happy." Takuya was just about to tear the envelope until:  
"Troops!" Carson yelled, "Get on your horses, the Empire is charging already! Hurry!"

Takuya tucked the envelope away and mounted his redish, brown horse named, Zaccar. Zaccar is important, for he is Takuya original horse and one of the fastest ones there too.

"Ride Zaccar! Ride!" Takuya screamed. The Horse took off. Takuya had his bow in hand and was already firing away. He hit one goblin in the forehead, but it was bleeding orange. Takuya's eyes shot up, "Hobgoblins! We have Hobgoblins!" Hobgoblins were much bigger, scarier, and aggressive than normal goblins. Some had green skin and others had organge which matched their blood.

Now the enemy was close, and so Takuya put his bow away and drew his sword, "FOR THE KINGDOM!!!!"

"FOR THE KINGDOM!!!" The armies collided, making screams fill the air with blood and horror. Guts already covered half the battle field. The elf archers stood on rocks around the field firing at anything they could. Takuya sliced through a couple of goblins before making Zaccar come to a stop. He jumped off. A Hobgoblin charged at him, but he punch it in the stomach making it hunch in pain. He then kneed it in the mouth, causing its organge goo to squirt everywhere. THe Hobgoblin fell back with a groan and then Takuya stabbed it.

T.K. and Kristen were with the elf and Human archers commanding with Zal'rith, "Look!" T.K. yelled, "They are bring a giant."

Zal'rith squinted, "That is no giant my friends, it's far worse...it's an ogre."

"Dammit!" Kristen yelled, "Archers, friends, hear me out. When the beast is in range, fire at it. It's our main priority! We have to get rid of it as fast as we can!"

"Yeah!" T.K. said trying to think of something encouraging to say," ummm, yeah."

Davis and Carson stood back to back surrounded by regular goblins. Takuya then came in and stabbed one with his gem, handled sword, and then they all vanished. Leaving only bones.

"Thanks." Davis said. Takuya nodded in response.

Then came out the fire herons. Their famous shriek filled everyones hears. The goblins smiled at this. Zal'rith began to whistle in a higher pitch than the herons. Everyone except for the elves covered their ears.

"Ahhhh," T.K. groaned. He looked up and saw about five giant hawks diving towards their enemys, "Hey!! Look!!"

The elves began cheering, so did the humans, "Hoorah!! Hoorah!!"

Takuya seemed to be frozen in time. Everything seemed to be moving faster and faster, but suddenly a hobgoblin punched him in the mouth. He snapped back to reality, spitting out blood. The orange creature rose its axe above its head and struck, bt Takuya dogded the blow and countered with a slash to the stomach, making its intestines fall out. Taki stared in horror.

Carson rode up to him, "Hobgoblins have their intestines were our stomachs are."

Takuya gulped, "Do you want my Myrmidons to came from the sides?"

"If that's possible, yes."

"What do you mean, 'if that's possible.'?"

"The Empire has their wizard out and he's the one we have to kill before you make that move of yours. He's got powerful powers. Avoid him if you can." Carson rode off once again.

Takuya turned to see Dalgon in a chariot being pulled by two tigers. Dalgon wore a blue wizard hat, top, and skirt, with white around the edges. He also wore a blue and white, striped, cape. His eyes were blue, cold, and restless. He turned to Takuya and smiled wryly.

**At the Castle**

Zoey had sat with her father for a long time, but finally he was back on his feet and ready to go into war with his other men. Zoey and Kari had snuck in with his extra soldiers that were going into battle. Kari was whining:

"These body plates are so hot."

"Be quiet! Do you want to see Davis and Takuya again or not?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts, I love Takuya just as much as you love Davis."

One of the soldiers heard this and turned around with a confused look on his face.

Zoey smiled under the helmet, "As...brothers, of course." she said in a man's voice.

The man shook his head and resumed marching.


	14. Battle of Ashes pt IV

**Battle of Ashes pt IV **

_I'm back and writing, almost done w/this story too. Enjoy!_

* * *

The armor on Takuya's back weighed him down, but he still kept running. Carson found his horse and mounted it. He started riding to Takuya as fast as he could, same with King Norman. Zoey could only stand up on the cliff and watch helplessly until... 

_'Kristen's horse.'_ she thought, then Zoe slid down the cliff and ran to the brown stallion.

Kristen was shooting away, looked around, and saw her friend mouting the horse, "Hey! Zoey! That's mine! Agron! Stop!" But the horse didn't listen, it rode away with the princess on top of it. Takuya was now hit in the arm and it hung broken attached to his chest. He winced with every movement. (Thank goodness he was right-handed) Takuya found his horse, Zaccar, and mounted him, "Ride Zaccar, show us the meaning of haste." _(okay pause! thts from Lord of the Rings, I just love tht line. okay back 2 the story) _The pure, white stallion galloped away as fast as it could with Dalgon and his Tigers on their trail.

Zoey looked around aimlessly for Takuya, but suddenly a goblin came after her. She took her sword and sliced it in half. (What? girls can't fight too?) She spotted Davis surrounded by hobgoblins. She came to his aid and kill three out of the six, Davis killed the others.

"Thank you soldier, I will pay you back unless you die or I forget." he laughed.

Zoey rolled her eyes and continued her search for the one she loved. Meanwhile the archers were trying to take the ogres down before they did any real damage. Kristen looked up to the sky then back at the ground. she started, "Some of us will have to ride on hawks. Who shall go!"

"I!" Zal'rith stepped forward.

"I!" T.K. answered behind her.

"Us!" two other elves replied.

"Good, Zal'rith, if you will please cal more hawks?"

Then Zal'rith began to whistle and three other birds jetted out of the sky. Kristen, T.K., Zal'rith, and 'Us' mounted some birds and flew off. They rode to the empire. The birds dogded all arrows while Kristen fired hers at the ogres. She aimed at the heads, but the brutes would not fall.

Meanwhile, Takuya was still dogding Dalgon's attacks. Suddenly and soldier jumped on Zaccar from his own horse, "What are you doing?!" Takuya yelled, then saw the same green eyes, "Wait a second..." He removed the knight's helmet and saw Zoey. "Zoey!"

"Takuya! You're alive!" she hugged him kissing him on the cheek, "Are you-"

"Look out!" Takuya ducked her head along with his, "Here, grab on to me."

She hugged his back while the horse galloped away from the Blue Wizard, but then the warlock removed his mask and hat to reveal that he was the king of the Empire!

"Oh no!" Carson screamed, "Damn you Draco!"

The Dark King turned around and hit Carson with a spell square on the chest.

"Nooooooooo!" Takuya cried, "Carson!!!!!!!!!!" He rode up to Carson's side.

"Takuya, go, run, he is far more powerful than anyone you have ever faced. Take to the wind. Go!"

"It is not my destiny to run! Zoey get off!"

"But-"

"Now would be a good time!"

The princess left Zaccar and aided Carson. Takuya started to charge at Draco with the sword help high. Draco chuckled, "You've caused enough trouble and so die you shall!" The King drew his own sword with red stones on the handle and the blade and black as night. They collided. They swung right, left, up, down, block, hit, miss. Their swords came to an X and through the X Draco said, "You wouldn't want anything to happen to your lady friend now would you?"

"Arrggghhh!" blocked.

"What are you doing boy, destiny can change you know!"

"Ahhh!" miss.

"Don't waist my time! Can't you do better!"

"Don't tease me!" Takuya growled. Hit, the blow struck Draco's arm, leaving him a deep cut.

"Now you shall see no mercy!" the wizard stuck Takuya's shoulder making a wound to the bone.

"Ahhhhhh!" Takuya yelled.

Nobody was fighting now, but watching as Takuya fell off his horse in horror. Next thing he felt was a blade to his neck. "Takuya!!!!!!" Zoey yelled. Norman had to stop her from going to him. Everything was going in slow motion for Taki, he was seeing things, his old home, all of his friends. "Any last words!?"

"Takuya!!!!" Zoey then started running towards him, but Draco raised his hand about to cast a spell. Suddenly blue fires were hurlded at her, but Takuya pushed her out of the way and reflected the spell on his sword, but some of the blow hit him. Takuya fell back eyes closed. Draco saw the spell backfired and he died by his own hand. Then the earth started breaking apart and all Empire thing was swallowed in an immense pit.

Rocks also started to fall and they buried Takuya, separated him from everyone else. The Kingdom scambled back to the encampment.

"Wait! Takuya!" Zoey yelled.

"No!" her father frowned, "No, he's dead..." Norman said softly.

Zoey collapsed to her knees, "It's not true, Father."

"Maybe, but we must run!"

"Takuya!" Davis yelled, "Taki!" He swiftly dogde a boudler coming at him and found Kari, "Kari!"

"Oh, Davis!"

"Come on! Let's go."

The destruction ended and none of the empire was left and Takuya had gone with them...

* * *

Sorry about this part guys, It would make it more dramatic, but stay tuned, there's one more chappy!


	15. The Good and The Bad

**The Good and The Bad**

The world seemed to stop moving in the universe. The men started to move back to the castle and all was restored, but lost as well. The world was a darker place even though every one was free. Downcast's shadow fell over the land and cries filled the air. It was over...everything. Truly over. Zoey's face was dry with tears that had fallen and kept her awake all night. Norman went up to her,

"So you truly loved this man?"

Zoey hesitated to answer, but replied with fresh tears, "Yes Father!"

She broke down and cried. Some of the other soldiers sobbed too, and others bit their lips. Davis had an arm around Kari's waist. They didn't say a word along with everyone else. All that was heard, were the soft moans and the clinging of armor. The tradgedy was over and yet, another began.

**Somewhere else...**

_Oww...where am I? All I know is tht my shoulder hurts...alot. _

_"Takuya."_

_Who said that?_

_"I did."_

_Are you...Jesus?_

_"Yes."_

Takuya found himself in a dark place with only light coming from above. It was a dark dimension.

_How?_

_"You are dead."_

_What?!_

_"Relax, I only want to talk." said the beautiful voice of the Lord._

_About what?_

_"You, I was with throughout all this time. I was your sword and I defended you."_

_But how am I dead?_

_"Because you sacrificed your life for a girl."_

_Is that bad?_

_"Absolutely not! You showed compassion and love."_

An image of Zoey appeared in front of him. She was crying.

_"Why is she crying?"_

_"Because she thinks she has lost you."_

_What do you mean by thinks?_

_"Does it look like your in heaven, you were a follower of me were you not?"_

_Yes, but I'm going back to earth?_

_"Yes."_

_So, where am I, exactly?_

_"In your mind. You still lie buried beneath rubble."_

_When am I going back?_

_"Now."_

Takuya awoke with a gasp and noticed that all of the rocks that buried him were put aside. He struggled on his feet and began to walk back to the castle with his hand clutching his shoulder were Draco had pierced him. The walk was long and hard, but he then came in sight of the castle.

Zoey was at Takuya's funeral, even though they didn't have a body. She sobbed through the whole thing and all she wanted was to go to her room. And so she did afterwards. As she open the door she saw a familiar figure lying on her bed.

"Takuya!" she jumped on him and clutched his neck as he pulled her in for a deep kiss. "I thought...I though you were-"

"Shhh," Takuya placed a finger over her lips, "What matters is I'm here now."

Then Zoey kissed him again and said, "I was not going to my Cornation without you!"

Takuya rolled his eyes.

**The Next Day**

Norman was now placing a crown on Zoey's head and everyone cheered. All the guys were wearing white suits and the girls, white dresses. Everyone came up to Takuya and shook his hand and thanked him for everything, but he would always reply "It was Christ. It was Christ." Norman then announced:

"Zoey is now Queen!"

All the people in the room through off their hats. Takuya just smiled his smile and asked her to dance.

Later that evening, Takuya asked to talk to Norman.

"What do you need my boy?" the man asked.

"I would like to have your daughter."

Norman laughed, "Of course! She'll need someone to help her." then patted Takuya on the back.

Zoey was sitting in the throneroom, for the party was still going on.

Takuya raised his voice, "Excuse me everyone! May I have your attention!" The room fell silent. He went up to Zoey, "Um Zoey I would like to ask you something."

"What is it?" She started to get excited.

Takuya got on his knee, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Oh Yes!"

They kissed and the crowed went wild.

**5 months later**

Everyone stood in the courtyard of the castle and watched as Takuya put the beautiful sword in stone saying, "We do not need this anymore, now we must save it for the next one to use it which will be up to God. Until then..." he slammed the sword into the rock and everyone left.

The sword was left there until...well, you know the rest!

**The End**

* * *

Well, tell me what you think and there are polls to whether which story you want me to write next on my home page so check them out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Credits

**Credits:**

Author: Gold Dragon36/wildcats6 aka Goldragon35

**Zoey:** Look at the sky  
Tell me what do you see  
Just close your eyes  
And describe it to me  
The heavens are sparkling  
With starlight tonight  
That's what I see  
Through your eyes  
I see the heavens

Editor: Microsoft

**Takuya:** Each time that you smile  
I hear your heartbeat  
Just go on for miles  
And suddenly I know  
My life is worth while  
That's what I see  
Through your eyes

Song: Looking through your eyes (From Quest for Camelot)

_Chorus:_  
**Both: **Here in the night  
I see the sun  
Here in the dark  
Our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes

Based on the books Lord of the Rings, Escalabur, and Eragon.

**Zoey: **I look at myself  
And instead I see us  
Whoever I am now  
It feels like enough

Thank you to the following for reviewing: dogluv101, Jessesgirl1549, TrialAndError123456, Russa, milkshakerlvr,  
luciapinkpearl, christineLSL, amylovestakuya, Merenwen Calmcacil, mysticalruby, and dbzgtfan2004.

**Takuya: **And I see a girl  
Who is learning to trust  
That's who I see through your eyes

Thank you for putting this story on Favorites or Alert list: mysticalruby, luciapinkpearl, Jessesgirl1549, dogluv101, and milkshakerlvr.  
Alerts: TrialAndError123456, dogluv101, mysticalruby, and dbzgtfan2004.

_Chorus_

**Zoey: **And there are some things we don't know  
Sometimes a heart just needs to go  
And there is so much I'll remember  
Underneath the open sky

**Both: **with you forever

_Chorus_

**Both: **looking through your eyes

* * *

Shout out to everyone else that read this story! Look on my homepage to vote which one you want next! See Ya!


End file.
